Not Your Average Romeo and Juliet
by Afilover82
Summary: When Eli learns some startling news about Adam, both of their worlds are turned around. A forbidden love, a horrible mistake, and a life changing decision; should Adam reveal the secret that has taken so much effort to keep hidden?
1. Chapter 1

**So this story refers to Adam as just a girl pretending to be a guy, not a transgender. And I made some modifications to the characters. So don't take any of it the wrong way.**

"Hey," Eli said as he walked up to me at my locker. My heart gave a small flip hearing his voice. Man, I was gonna have to stop doing that if I was gonna keep him thinking I was a guy. Unless I wanted him to think I was gay, getting all flustered around Eli probably wasn't the best plan.  
"Hey man. How was your date last night?"  
Eli took a deep breath, contemplating his answer. God, he looked so cute when he was deep in thought like that. Shut up Adam! You can't like him!  
"Adam, I like Clare. She's great, but I just don't feel...it. You know what I mean?"  
"well does Clare know that?"  
It was obvious to anyone with eyes that Clare was in love with Eli. I was the only one, though, who knew that the feelings weren't 100 percent mutual.  
"Does Clare know what?"  
Eli and I both jumped. Clare was standing behind us, looking suspicious. Busted.  
"umm.." Eli shot me a nervous glance. I nodded to him. "Can we talk?"  
"oh. Um...sure."  
Eli took Clare's hand and led her down the hall, into an empty classroom. He was going to do it. Break up with her. A small part of my heart filled with hope. I quickly silenced it. I'm a guy. Eli won't magically turn gay and fall in love with me. If he knew I was a girl...no. I can't tell anyone. Not even Eli.  
"Clare! Wait!"  
Well that was fast.  
I looked up and saw Clare running from the classroom. She looked like she was crying. Eli ran out after her, stopping in front of me. He sat down with his back against a locker, his head in his hands.  
"so, I see you let her down easy."  
He glared at me. One of his world famous, so irresistable glares. Dammit.  
"she's...not taking it well."  
"I can see that."  
The warnig bell chimed over the intercom, signaling 5 minutes until the next class.  
"I can't face her in English. Wanna get out of here? Hang at my place?"  
I had to resist the urge to squeal and grin.  
"sure dude."  
We got our stuff and quietly slipped out of the side door, though it's not like anyone was paying attention to the two random 11th graders.

Eli drove us to his house and we went in. Thank god his parents were at work. I couldn't help feeling excited I was alone with Eli.  
"Grab some chips and turn on the Xbox. I'll be right back." Eli turned and went up the stairs, I assumed to his room. I listened until I heard a door close, and sighed for two reasons. One, Eli! Two, my hair could finally have a minute free of being mashed under a hat all day. I quickly let my hair down, shaking it out and enjoying the air on my head. I was apparently enjoying it a little too much, because I didn't hear the door open.  
"what the fuck?"  
I froze, too stunned to move.  
"what the hell is going on!" Eli's eyes were wide as he stood at the foot of the stairs.  
"Eli, I can explain!"  
"please do, because from here it looks like your a fucking girl."  
I gulped. Here was the moment I'd been avoiding for a long time.  
"I am."  
Eli just stood there, not saying a word. I went on.  
"I wanted to know what it would be like...to be a guy. I never had any girl friends, I was always one of the guys. So I figured, why not actually be one of the guys?"  
This all came out in one fast sentence. I looked Eli over, tryig to guage his reaction.  
"does anyone else know?"  
"no. Just you now."  
He took a deep breath, again putting on that super cute thinking face.  
"okay. I mean, we're still good friends. This makes some things I said to you kinda embarassing though..."  
I instantly thought back to the conversation where Eli confided in me about his "wet dream" problem. Yeah, I could see how that would be embarassing.  
"so even though I'm...Gracie, we're still cool?"  
He seemed to relax a bit.  
"yeah, we're cool. But is there anything else I should know?"  
Oh god. There was something he should know. That I was madly in love with him. He should know, doesn't mean I had to tell him.  
"well... It's kinda embarassing too, so I'd rather not."  
"hey, I've discussed my...private problems with you, you owe me."  
He had a point. I don't think this was as bad.  
"okay. I ...sorta ...kinda ... aminlovewithyou." I said the last part quickly, hoping he wouldn't understand.  
"you're in love with me?"  
Oh shit.  
"I should probably get back to class."  
I grabbed my bag and crossed the room in three long strides.  
"hold on! Adam! I mean...Gracie!"  
Too late, I was already out the door, sprinting around the corner to the bus stop.  
What the hell just happened?


	2. Chapter 2

I faked sick the next day, so not ready to face Eli. Why the hell did I tell him?I couldve lied and said there was nothing else. Maybe my subconcious was hoping he'd say he loved me too and then we would share a passionate, romantic kiss. Yeah right.  
My phone rang again. This was the fifth time today, and school had only started 2 hours ago. The first call was from Clare, just making sure I was okay. The second was from the school, making sure I was really home and hadn't been kidnapped on the way to school. The last two were from Eli. He hadn't left messages, but I assumed he wanted to discuss yesterday.  
I took my phone out of my pocket and checked the display screen. "Anonymous Caller". I sighed. Probably a stupid telemarketer. I would have to tell them to stop calling.  
"hello?" I answered the phone. There was silence on the other end.  
"hello?"  
"hey...it's Eli. Can we talk?"  
I shouldve known Eli wouldve hidden his number. He was always so smart and tricky... and sexy... And I couldn't put this off forever.  
"okay."  
"in person. Meet me at The Dot in twenty?"  
I couldnt think of a way to get out of it, and I sort of didn't want to.  
"sure. See you then." I heard a click as he hung up and shut my phone.  
Why was I such a wimp? It wouldve been easy to say, "sorry, I can't." Maybe it's because I'm a wimp because I'm a girl. Or maybe it's because Im dealing with Eli. I can never say no to him. Curse his damn good looks and lovable personality.  
I took a quick shower and put on my jeans and striped button up. For a half a second I considered changing into that sun dress hidden in the back of my closet, but quickly decided against it. Eli knew I was a girl. He didn't need any reminders.  
I got on my bike and rode toward The Dot. Lukily I only live 5 minutes away.  
When I rode into The Dot's parking lot it was easy to spot Eli's car. He drove a fricking hearse after all. I gave a small smile at the irony of the smiley face hanging from the rear-view mirror.  
He was sitting at our usual table, and shot me a nod as I entered.  
When I sat down we both just looked at eachother. It wasn't hard to focus on his deep, chocolate brown eyes. Stop it. I shifted my gaze downward, my eyes landing on his full, soft looking lips...  
Eli cleared his throat, snapping me away from his gorgeousness.  
"so...are you okay? I was kinda worried after you ran out yesterday..."  
Eli was worried? About me?  
"yeah, but I couldn't really stay. Not after what I told you..."  
The awkwardness doubled and we both fell quiet again. I could hear the grinding of the cappachino maker behind the counter as it jolted to life.  
After listening to that steady sound for a full two minutes, while trying not to look at Eli-who was thinking again, Eli finally broke the silence.  
"well maybe we could put all of this behind us. Still be friends, but just go back to normal. Pretend nothing happened. You'll still be Adam."  
I liked that idea, very much. To be able to forget the embarrasment I had been through.  
"yeah. That's perfect." We smiled in understanding, and I was glad this was all resolved.  
"hey, how's the date? Going shopping next?" Owen laughed behind me with his friends. He put on a stereotypical gay voice. "going to buy matching skirts?"  
He laughed more, and his friends followed him out the door.  
"god, he's such a douche bag. Someone needs to straighten him out."  
"whatever, he's just an idiot. I mean, do you need another Fitz incident?"  
Eli could be so...tempramental. He was always wanting revenge, and I got worried. Not as bad as Clare, no one could be worse than Clare, but I always hoped he could just forget things. Eli took a deep breath.  
"you're right. I'll just ignore him."  
I could see how hard it was for Eli to give up like that, and I was proud. Besides, Eli looked cute when he was so conflicted. 


	3. Chapter 3

I went to school the next day, no longer having the need to skip now that things were patched up with Eli. Though I was cool with Eli, it was painfully obvious that Clare still wasn't happy with him. You would think that calm, smart, sensible Clare would understand these things. Although I could see her point of view. If I had been dating that perfect boy and he dumped me, I wouldve been pissed too.  
I did my best to pretend I didn't notice the tention, but with Eli and Clare both staying silent, I eventually gave up and fell into silence too.  
It wasn't until after English- where I'll admit it was a bit funny watching them try to be partners without speaking-that I had finally had enough. I knew that dealing with them, especially Eli, I was going to have to be sneaky.  
As soon as I got home I called Eli.  
"hey Eli," I said when he answered. "wanna come over to hang out?"  
"sure Adam. I'll be over in ten."  
I then dialed Clare's number.  
"hey Clare, could you come over to help me with the science homework? I did not get it."  
"sure thing."  
Okay, I admit the plan was pretty oldschool, but hey, it was working right. Now all I needed to do was lock them in a room together and hope they made up. Although...what if they really made up? What if they got back together? For a second I considered calling Clare and telling her nevermind. No. She and Eli need to work this out. Besides, I honestly doubted they'd get back together.  
I sat in front of the tv, running through my mind what I hoped would happen. They would come, be forced to talk, realize they were being stupid and shouldn't ruin their friendship, and Eli would give me a thank you kiss. Wait, scratch that last part.  
The doorbell rang and I let Eli in.  
"hey Adam."  
"hey. Why don't you go downstairs, I'll get food."  
Eli nodded, and walked down the hall to the basement door. About a minute after he went down, the doorbell rang again.  
"hey Clare, why don't you just head downstairs, I'll be there in a minute."  
As she made her way down the stairs I heard Eli grumble, "shit, Adam." I heard feet retreating back up and quickly ran and locked the door.  
"come on Adam! Let me out!" Eli yelled as he pounded on the door. I could hear Clare from the basement.  
"why? Is it soo horrible to be stuck with me?"  
I rolled my eyes.  
"not until you work things out!"  
The pounding stopped and I assumed that was a good sign. I sighed, and sat down in front of the tv again. I'd let them out in a half hour, hopefully that would be long enough.  
One episode of Family Guy later, I unlocked the door. Immediatly Clare bounded up the stairs, nearly knocking me over. She glared at me.  
"Real nice adam." she slammed the door so hard the wall shook. Eli slowly climbed the stairs next. He fell back on the couch and covered his face.  
"Eli, I thought it would help...ya know, fix things."  
"Adam, it most certainly didn't. I sat there for however long while she just glared at me and ranted about me being a condescending ass. If anything it mightve made it worse."  
I felt like shit. So much for my super brilliant plan.  
"I'm so sorry. Eli, I thought..."  
"but," he interupted looking me in the eye. I saw his expression soften. "it was really nice of you to try to help. You're a great friend Adam."  
And before I knew what was happening, he kissed me. That's right, I didn't kiss him, he kissed me. Only for a second, but in that second I felt electricity pulsing through my veins. The world stopped and that second seemed to last a lifetime. But then he jumped up, his face red.  
"I'll see you tomorrow," he said in a rush. And even faster he was out the door. I was just sitting there, too stunned to say a word. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next day was Saturday, so it was apparent Eli hadn't been thinking when he said he'd see me today. But who could blame him for being a bit frazzled. He'd just kissed his best friend, who was a "guy". Oh man, that kiss. It was the moment i'd been dreaming of for a long time. After Eli left it was two hours before I was able to think straight again.  
I'd already left him two messages, and it was only 10 am. Wow. I realized how completely the roles were reversed from two days ago. He was the one who'd fled, and I was the worried one, desperately calling.  
He didn't respond the rest of Saturday or Sunday, and I'd left him 9 messages total. I hope I didn't sound too desperate.  
I didn't see Eli again until Monday morning. I wandered through the halls, hoping to catch sight of him. It wasn't until the 1 minute warning bell that I gave up and started heading to homeroom. As I was passing by an empty classroom, I felt two strong hands pull my sideways. I slid to the ground and heard the classroom door close. I was about to scream when I saw Eli standing by the door. I slowly got up, brushing off my jacket. Not that I wasn't thrilled to be in a room alone with Eli, I was a bit freaked out at his means of getting me in here.  
"Adam, I've been looking for you everywhere."  
"so have I. Do you want to talk about what happened?" Eli tool a deep breath.  
"yes. But I want to talk. Just listen." He slowly paced around, until his back was facing me. He went on.  
"god, I thought I was turning gay or something. But then when I found out you were a girl...and that you liked me too, it all felt...right. And when I kissed you..."  
Wait a minute. Thought he was gay? I liked him too? Was Eli telling me he liked me? Was my ultimate fantasy coming true? Holy shit! I did not understand my life anymore.  
"don't you get what I'm trying to say here? I think...I'm in love with you too." I just stood there. Even though I'd been through this conversation countless times in my head, it felt surreal hearing it outloud. Eli slowly turned around. I could see the blush across his cheeks.  
"Adam?...Gracie?"  
I didn't think about what I was doing next. My lips were instantly on his. It only took him a fraction of a second to start kissing back. Our lips move together as if we were one. He tasted like peppermint and I could faintly make out a hint of cappachino. His tounge slowly slid across my lips, and I met his with mine. This was the most passionate- and by far the best-kiss I'd ever had.  
"shit! You guys really are couple of fags!"  
We instanly broke apart, and I looked up just in time to see Owen turn and jog down the hall with a sly smile. Shit indeed.  
"oh fuck." Eli started cursing. We both knew what this meant. In Owen's mind we were gay lovers. Even though it wasn't true, Owen saw Eli kissing a person who to the best of his knowledge was another boy.  
"we have to do something."  
"Eli, it's too late. He'll tell everyone, no matter what you do."  
Eli groaned.  
We were screwed. 


	5. Chapter 5

As I walked into my first period class, 26 pairs of eyes focused on me. They stared until I sat down, and then broke into groups, whispering and glancing back over. So I guess Owen had done a pretty good job of spreading the news. Then I saw Clare walking up to me. Crap.  
"so is it true? You and Eli?" she didn't seem to be being mean, just truly wondering.  
"umm...sorta..."  
"oh. I just never thought of either of you as gay..."  
This conversation was getting awkward, but at least Clare was trying here.  
"yeah well..."  
I was interrupted by the teacher telling us to settle down. Thank god for that. I'm not sure how much longer I couldve kept up that conversation.  
It had to be, by far, the worst class ever. Not only were the students staring and whispering the whole class, but I noticed how the teacher happened to "slip up" and say "gay" a few times instead of say, or stay. Seems like everyone had heard the news.  
As soon as the bell rang I was out of there. I noticed that Clare didn't call after me like she normally wouldve.  
I ignored all of the taunting looks I got in the hallway. I heard at least three people yell "fag" at me, but I kept running until I was in the old janitor's closet. This was my place to think. No janitor had been in here for two years, and I'm pretty sure know one else knew about it. I'm surprised the school didn't turn it into another bathroom or  
something.  
I pulled out my phone and dialed my moms cell. She picked up after two rings.  
"hi Gracie. Is everything okay? Why are you calling from school?"  
My step brother, Drew, was the only one, besides eli, who knew I was Adam. Since my parents both got home hours after I did, I alwas changed before they could see my school clothes. I figured I should probably tell my parents, but why make a big deal out of what is- no, what was nothing.  
"hey mom. I'd rather not get into it, but can you come pick me up?" there was a pause on the other end.  
"I can't just leave work to get you in the middle of the day unless you can tell me why."  
"mom..."  
"Gracie," she said with that "don't push it" voice. "if it's something serious you need to tell me. If you just want to get out of an exam, then you know I can't do that."  
I took a deep breath. How to convince her?... I got nothing.  
"you know what, nevermind. Sorry I bothered you."  
"Gracie..." I ended the call. Was I an idiot for thinking my mom would just drop everything and get me for no reason? Then another idea popped into my head. Even though Drew wasn't technically related to me, he was the closest person I had. He had even saved my ass a few months before when my tampons fell out of my bag. I dialed his number.  
"Adam?"  
"hey. Can I ask a favor?"  
"sure."  
"can you take me home? I'm sure you've heard what happened..."  
"yeah Adam. How could you be so stupid! Okay, I get that you like Eli, but kissing him in school? What the hell compeled you to do that?"  
I groaned.  
"please drew, you can lecture me at home. Which is where you would take me if you were a good brother."  
"okay Adam. But we're not done with this. Meet me by the side door in 2 minutes."  
"thanks..." but the line was already dead. I knew drew wasn't really mad, he just probably had a plan to hook up with his girlfriend or something that he was going to miss. That was drew. He was the hot popular jock that all of the girls wanted to do, but he wasn't a dick. He was nice and funny and an all around good person. He had it all. And I was his weird little step-"brother". 


	6. Chapter 6

Two minutes later I was running across the parking lot with Drew. I was having a weird dèja vu, remembering when Eli and I had skipped. When he found out I was a girl, and realized he wasn't gay, and that he loved me...  
I slid into the passenger seat and drew started to back out.  
"so who do I need to beat up?"  
"huh?" I asked. Drew wasn't normally the type to fight. Ironic for a football player.  
"who told everyone about the kiss? Whoever it is has to pay or huring my brother"  
"wow, you sound like Eli. It was Owen, but you don't have to beat him up. It's not like he'll learn anything."  
"true."  
We fell into an awkward, yet comfortable silence. We turned onto our street and my eyes widened at what I saw. Eli. Leaning against his car. In front of my house. It had ony been about two hours since our makeout, but I couldn't help take in all of his lovely features. My eyes traveled down as i focused on his hair, eyes, lips...my eyes lingered for a second longer a bit lower down...  
"what's he doing here?"  
I had no idea.  
"I don't know. Just drop me off."  
Drew pulled up next to our house and let me out.  
"thanks drew."  
He gave a little head nod and turned around heading back toward school. God forbid he skip one football practice.  
I walked up the driveway and looked into Eli's eyes.  
"come in?"  
"yeah...I've been waiting for a while. I knew you wouldn't stay all day."  
"because of course you know me soo well." I gave a small smile. He smiled back. Oh those dimples. He took my hand as we entered the house. My heart stopped. Oh yeah, we had made  
out. I guess hand holding was alright now. Not that I had any problem with that.  
When we got in, he lead me to the couch.  
"so," he said facing me. "you got the stares and whispers too?"  
I nodded.  
He leaned back and sighed.  
"so what do we do now?"  
"i'm not sure about the school situation, but I know something else we could do..."  
He seemed to read my mind. As I leaned down he leaned up, our lips meeting in the middle. His hands were on my waist, and he layed back down, pulling me with him. I felt the softness of his lips, and it was just as amazing as the first time. Our tongues met, no longer strangers. He explored my mouth, and I his. I softly tugged on the hem of his shirt, and he pulled it over his head. I glanced down, and almost gasped at his nicely toned chest and abs. Continuing the kiss, he unbuttoned my shirt, slowly and seductively. I had on a black tank top underneath and he started to pull that up too.  
We both jumped when the phone rang.  
As we pulled away a small blush crept over his cheeks, and I'm sure I had it too. I got off the couch and went to get the phone. Eli flopped back again.  
"are we always going to get interrupted?" he groaned.  
I laughed.  
"hello?" I answered the phone.  
"hello. I'm here to tell you about three easy steps to lower your credit card debt..." I hung up. Stupid ass telemarketers ruining my bliss.  
I sat down on the couch again.  
"now where were we?"  
We went back into the kiss, and things were heating up. Eli started to lift my tank top up again.  
"hey guys!"  
We jumped apart as drew entered with his girlfriend Ali.  
I scrambled to put my shirt back on.  
"it's okay," Ali said. "drew told me. Don't worry, your secrets safe."  
Once he realized we weren't being caught again, Eli let out a louder groan.  
"seriously? You had to walk in right now?"  
Drew smirked and held up his hands in fake surrender.  
"sorry, sorry. You guys can keep the couch, we'll go upstairs," he winked at Ali.  
"I should go anyway. I got some stuff to do..." Eli gave me an apologetic smile.  
"okay, see you tomorrow." he gave me a small kiss and grabbed his shirt. He pulled it on on his way out and closed the door behind him.  
I heard drew and Ali go upstairs. I fell on the couch and sighed. Eli was right, always being interrupted did suck. 


	7. Chapter 7

**(Sorry it's so short!)**

Of course, with my luck, we were caught on Monday, so I had the whole rest of the week to be taunted by everyone, but especially Owen. He was becoming our new Fitz. Eli and Fitz had had a rivalry that had ulimately ended in Fitz almost stabbing Eli. Now Fitz is in juvi, and Eli has learned, a little, not to seek so much revenge. I was just worried about how far this Owen situation would go. As Id told Eli before, we did not need a repeat of Fitz.  
Tuesday was probably worse than Monday. by now everyone knew Eli and I were "gay", even niners. If I only had a dollar for every time someone said "fag" and shoved me into a locker. whenever I passed Clare in the hall she gave me this weird look. she dropped her eyes and hurried past. I guess it was awkward thinking her ex was gay. she might've even thought that Eli had left her for me. can you say awkward?  
I was so relieved when the last bell rang. I was so ready to just meet Eli at my house for a "study session". Too bad Owen had other plans. I was almost at my bike when I was slammed to the ground, the wind knocked out of me. I could barely breath when Owen lifted me up and set me on my feet.  
"tell your boyfriend im sorry."  
I felt a sharp cracking pain to my jaw. I let out a yelp as red flashed in my vision and I once again fell to the ground. it took me a moment to register that Owen had punched me. "you fagot." Owen kicked me on my side. the pain made me think that my ribs had cracked. I took in a sharp breath, that felt like I was being stabbed. another kick. I couldn't breathe with out it sending another wave of searing pain through my ribs. A final kick left me pretty much paralyzed, gasping for breath on the sidewalk. I faintly heard my name being called before I blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

"Adam! Adam!"  
I blinked a few times against the bright light. it took a moment before I realized that I was still lying on the sidewalk.  
"Adam, can you say something?"  
"Eli? what happened?" I mumbled. when I tried to open mouth wider, pain shot through my jaw.  
"shit. Owen beat you up. ok, try to sit up."  
my vision finally focused, and I saw Eli hovering above me, with the sexiest worried look I'd ever seen. he put one hand behind my back and tried to help me up. I tried my best, but I could only get about 5 inches off the ground before the pain in my sides was too much.  
"I can't," I said a little more clearly. I slowly raised my arm and tenderly touched my chin. it was already swollen.  
"shit. okay, just relax for a few minutes."  
I laid on the ground, wincing every few breaths.  
"how long was I out?"  
"only about 2 minutes. long enough for Owen to flee."  
I moaned, only partly from the pain.  
"okay, you wanna try to get up again?"  
"sure" I took Eli's hand and he slowly started to pull me up. I winced, and he started to set me back down.  
"no Eli, just help me stand up."  
it took a minute, and inflicted a lot of pain, but I was finally able to stand. eli took my hand and we started towards my house. well...sort of. if you count putting all my weight on Eli and barely hobbling three steps before I needed a break. we had only "walked" about a block when I had to stop and sit down. though that probably wasn't the best plan, considering how my sides felt when I bent over.  
"Eli, I can't walk 6 more blocks."  
he sat down next to me and took my hand.  
"okay well...why don't you call drew?"  
"no good. he's at football practice."  
"hmm.."  
"damn it Eli! stop putting on that sexy thinking face!"  
Eli raised his eyebrow, amused. "what?" he had a smirk.  
oh shit. did I just mention his sexy thinking face out loud? crap.  
"oh..um.."  
he laughed.  
I laughed too, then stopped when I felt the stabbing.  
"god, how am I gonna get home?"  
"I can run home and get my car?"  
it was a nice thought, but Eli lived more than twice as far as I did. by the time he got home and drove back, Owen or one of his friends would probably come by and kill me. besides, I didn't want him to leave me.  
"it's too far...what about Clare?"  
I could see Eli wince at the mention of her name.  
"not the best plan. she hates me, and probably hates you because you stole me from her. and besides, she doesn't have a car."  
shit. there was only one more person I could think of.  
"we gotta call my mom."  
I know, stupid idea. but here I was, sitting on the curb barely able to move, with my house blocks away. no one had a car we could use, and it's not like Eli could carry me.  
"but she'll see..Adam."  
"I know...but I don't see any other options."  
I had to come up with something to tell my mom. some explanation of why her daughter was wearing men's clothing and her boobs were taped down. yeah, not as easy as it sounds to come up with an excuse for that.  
Eli laid back on the grass and sighed, and I pulled out my phone. she picked up after the third ring.  
"Gracie?"  
"hey mom...can you come get me?"  
"honey where are you? shouldn't you already be home by now?"  
"there was a slight...problem."  
my mom put on that tone again.  
"Gracie, you ask me to pick you up from school for no reason yesterday, and now when you should be home, you need me to pick you up from somewhere with no reason again. just tell me what's going on."  
I took a deep breath, wondering how to proceed. my mom could...over react.  
"okay. there was a small...fight."  
"a fight! Gracie what..."  
"mom! it wasn't that serious...I just can't walk home."  
"oh my god! where are you?"  
"about a block down the road from the school."  
"stay there. I'll be there in 15 minutes."  
I groaned as the line went dead.  
Eli looked up at me.  
"any idea how to explain this to your mom?"  
Hell no. 


	9. Chapter 9

**(For all of my fans, first I want to say, Thanks So Much! I really appreciate your comments. :) and... this is all I've written so far. :( so it might be a little while longer until I update, because now I have to write more...SORRY!)**

"Gracie!" my mom got out of her car almost before it stopped moving. She was immediately at my side, completely ignoring Eli.  
"Gracie, honey! What happened to you? Were you punched?" she gently touched my chin and I flinched.  
"mom, I'm fine. Mostly. I just need rest."  
"what else?" she gestured my body.  
"my sides..."  
Immediately my mom was feeling my ribs, checking for breaks.  
"ow! Softly mom! It really hurts."  
"I swear," she started in her protective voice, "whoever did this to my baby is going to be suspended faster than you can blink." she turned towards Eli, as if just realizing he was there.  
"do you know who did this?"  
"yes ma'am. It was Owen [insert last name here]. I got to..Gracie as soon as he ran away."  
"oh my baby. Let me help you in the car."  
I was so relieved to just be able to go home, I didn't bother protesting her calling me "baby".  
She helped me step into the car, and I sat down slowly, though that didn't help the pain. My mom offered Eli a ride, and he graciously accepted. He probably didn't want to have to walk all the way to his house, though I couldn't help hope he just wanted to be with me. Oh yeah. We made out. I guess he did want to be with me.  
After my mom pulled away from the curb, she asked the dreaded question.  
"Gracie, what are you wearing?"  
I took a moment pretending to be examining my jaw in the passenger mirror.  
"I.."  
"she spilled soda all over herself at lunch. Luckily I had an extra shirt in my locker."  
Thank you Eli. You've saved my ass, yet again.  
"yeah." I agreed. My mom looked at the rest of my outfit, and then at Eli's. I could tell she found it hard to believe that Eli- wearing his usual all black and sharpie colored nails- had a checkered button up in his locker. She eyed is both suspiciously, but I guess she decided not to get into it, because of her injured daughter.  
We pulled up to the house, where my mom lead me to my room, a bit over-carefully.  
"I'm going to call the school, and then the clinic. You need to be x-rayed." I starting to protest, but I could tell she wouldn't hear it. I guess it was a good idea to make sure I didn't have any broken ribs. She went into her bedroom with the door closed, and Eli sat at the foot of my bed. We both agreed my mom wouldn't want to walk in and see us making out.  
"she doesn't believe us."  
"well I think she's a bit to worried about me to be too accusatory. Notice how she didn't even ask what the fight was about?"  
"true."  
"yeah, shes more worried about getting owen suspended."  
uh oh. Eli had that look in his eyes. Not the sexy thinking face, the malevolent plotting face.  
"Eli, please tell me you're not planning something." the last plan Eli had was slipping ipecac into fitz's drink at Vegas night. And you know how that turned out.  
"oh come on! Owen mocks us daily, spreads it around that we're gay, an beats you up? I can't just sit around and let it happen. He hurt my girlfriend."  
Girlfriend. Girlfriend. He called me his girlfriend. Holy-shit. I'm not sure it's healthy for my heart to beat this fast. Or for me to blush this much. Or to want to get in someones pants so much...sorry. When I remembered how to talk I gently reminded him of Fitz.  
"yeah, but do you want to get almost stabbed again? What if this time it's not almost? What if owen really hurts you?"  
"like he really hurt you?"  
I sighed.  
"Eli, please."  
I again saw the conflicted look in his eyes. He wanted revenge so bad, but he also wanted me happy.  
"eli, I'll drive you home now." my mom appeared in the doorway. Apparently she finally caught on to something, and realized she was interrupting.  
"I'll be in the car."  
"Eli..."  
"see you Adam." he leaned down and kissed me lightly for a second, then walked out the door. Shit Eli, what are you going to do?


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it's so incredibly short! I was having some major writer's block, but I have great ideas for future chapters! This is more of just a filler. So sorry that I kept you all waiting for this story, I've been spending a lot of time on my Ziley fic. Well, here you go!**

* * *

If it wasn't obvious, my mom wasn't letting me go anywhere for a few days. I was going to get an X-ray tomorrow, so for now I was condemned to my bed. At least I had a tv in my room. Though I wasn't sure how many episodes of Full House I could watch. Did you know they play it all day long? All day. I pulled out my phone to change the ringtone. I had this tradition that whenever some big event happened, I picked a new ringtone. A change for me, a change for my phone. I had this thing where the phone takes your most listened to songs and chooses others you might like. I checked the music it suggested, and chuckled at how appropriate it was. The first option was "Pain" by Three Days Grace. The second option was "The Catalyst" by Linkin Park. my phone rang. It was Eli. That was a weird coincidence. In case any of you are wondering how the hell "The Catalyst" has anything to do with Eli, here's how. A "Catalyst" is something that causes an important event to happen. I'm on to you psychic phone. It was lunch time at Degrassi, so I assumed Eli had snuck away to use his phone. My finger hovered over the TALK button, but I found myself closing my phone and putting on my bedside table. I loved Eli, really, but I didn't want to hear him bragging about what he was going to do to Owen. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not big on revenge.

I was worried. Eli had almost gotten stabbed by Fitz last semester, and here he was, trying to get revenge again. What if Eli got hurt like I did? Or worse? I wouldn't be able to deal with it if something happened to him because of me. I considered calling Clare, explaining the situation, and begging for her to stop Eli. But I then remembered she hated us both. If I called her, she'd probably encourage Eli, just to get back at me. I needed some way to stop him, but I didn't see any options while my mom had me pretty much on house arrest.

I spent all day thinking; there wasn't much else to do. And I finally realized there was only one way to stop Eli form going through with whatever idiotic plan he had in mind, and getting hurt. I had to tell that I was Gracie. I had thought about it, and the only reason that I was beat up, and that Eli was doing all of this, was because everyone thought we were gay. If I told everyone the secret, then hopefully this would all just stop. I picked up my phone and called Eli, I had to tell him that he didn't have to do anything, I would tell everyone. I dialed the number, he didn't pick up. I sighed; I would call him after school, and explain. I was just hoping he didn't do anything before then.


	11. Important Author's Note

Dear all of my awesome followers,

I'm so very sorry to announce this, but I am ending this story. I've just lost my inspiration x(. And I want to have time to focus on my Ziley fic. I'm really sorry for all of you people who love this, but I'm giving it up. Please don't hate me though!

XOXOXO

Sam


End file.
